


an angel's kiss in spring

by TheBestDetective



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Comeplay, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Inception, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, whew tagging this feels dirtier than actually writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestDetective/pseuds/TheBestDetective
Summary: She feels greedy, as if she can't get enough. She has both of them, had each of them for some time now, but she can't stop thinking about what it would be like with both of them at the same time, all barriers gone.A story about Mal, Eames and Arthur meeting way before the events of Inception.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception), Arthur/Mal Cobb, Arthur/Mal Cobb/Eames, Mal Cobb/Eames
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	an angel's kiss in spring

**Author's Note:**

> This has straight up NO plot whatsoever, just Mal and Arthur and Eames having a good time or two (or three or four). I wrote it in one sitting, and it's filthier than I expected it to be in the end, but i guess the heart wants what the heart wants.
> 
> Have fun!

Far before Mal and Dom ever get together, she meets Arthur and Eames while they’re all studying at the university her father works at. It’s Paris and quite cliché if it were a movie. And technically, only Arthur is still studying while Mal and Eames both work on their PhD’s. He's not much younger but he _looks_ like he is. Arthur never told them what he did before he started studying dreams and at the beginning, they never asked.

The way it started was: she meets Eames and they don’t work very well together but the second they’re not working it clicks and they’re _working_. Eames dials up the charm and Mal the seduction and they both know not all of it is real, but that’s what makes it fun. Rolling around in the sheets, wine-drunk and sloppy. Mal never had lovers who spend so much time down between her legs, licking into her with dedication, but that’s where Eames seems to have moved permanently. She tells him as much right as he brings her off a second time that evening.

He laughs. “Are you complaining, darling?” He says into her pussy, voice deep and sweet like syrup. It makes her shudder with oversensitivity. No, she's definitely not complaining.

With Eames, she even enjoys blowjobs. She’s done it before, yet for the first time she feels like it's being appreciated enough, so she keeps doing it. It's the only time she can hear Eames whimper and whine for her and it's a power rush like anything else.

She meets Arthur when he’s in one of the courses her father teaches. He shakes her hand, surprisingly firm for such a boyishly young face, and introduces himself with his first and last name.

He’s surprisingly funny and he has adorable dimples when he laughs, but that happens almost only when he’s a bit drunk. That’s also when his eyes glitter with adoration and mirth and she tells Eames about it when he’s busy fucking into her, gripping her thighs to press her into the mattress.

“Sweet, Eames, he's so sweet _ah— there_ , you'd like him, _god, yes_ ,” she gasps into his mouth, the French lilt in her voice more prominent that it would later be.

“Yeah?” He says, breathing deep as he’s shifting on his knees to drive into her just how she likes it. “Sounds like you want to sleep with him, dear.”

He says it teasingly without jealousy or malice, and Mal clenches around him when she realizes he’s right.

“Would you mind?” she asks, close to coming. Arthur, his sweet face furrowed in concentration, in arousal. What a sight that would be.

Eames smirks and hitches her legs up higher and Mal loses herself in his relentless rhythm, driven expertly to ecstasy.

She asks Arthur if he needs help studying. He says _no_ , but he wouldn’t mind some company. So, Mal takes him to a park near campus where they forego the benches and move straight to laying out a blanket under a big tree. Arthur pulls out his books and his journal and starts idly scribbling away, making the occasional comment.

Mal sits up, reads something, then just lets the shadows of the trees cool her heated skin as she lays down next to Arthur. If she were to sit up, they would almost sit across from each other, like a makeshift loveseat, tête-à-tête.

“You should take a break, sweetheart,” she says jokingly, pulling up her leg so her foot rests on the ground and her knee touches Arthur's upper arm. He's only wearing a shirt and jeans, it's hot outside.

“Yeah?” Arthur says, not looking up from his book, but she can detect the hint of a smile.

“Yes,” she says, hitches her dress up higher and it slips easily over her thighs.

Arthur's eyes flicker over to her face, then to where her breasts almost spill out of her dress down to the point between her legs. _Wear the blue one_ Eames had said. The blue one is tight on her upper body, holds her together with thin spaghetti straps and then flares out in a big swoosh to her knees.

She’s also not wearing any underwear, that’s why Arthur suddenly blushes and his hand grips the pen painfully tight. He's not staring at her anymore, pretends to focus on his work.

Mal smiles. “You can look at me, if you want to.”

Arthur swallows. Turns to look at her face. There is heat in his eyes, hunger, but he doesn’t make a move. “Mal,” he says, “Mal.”

“I want you to.” She slowly moves her leg, doesn’t want to startle Arthur, until it's resting over his lap. His hand wraps around her ankle and Mal slips a hand down so it's resting against her thigh. She holds eye contact and keeps smiling at Arthur as she slides her hand up higher, brushes her fingers over the sensitive skin.

Arthur breathes out harshly and turns around, looks for other people. No one’s there, they’re sitting in quite secluded spot, but it's still public. Mal brushes over her clit and gasps out Arthur's name. That’s when she sees his resolve crumble, he's cursing out under his breath.

In a flash, he’s twisting around, turns so that he’s properly between her knees and she pulls him down into a warm, sluggish kiss. It's wet from the beginning, just like she is where her fingers are moving slippery in languid circles on her pussy.

“Mal,” Arthur says again, biting and licking the skin of her neck. She feels him yank at his belt and helps him along, suddenly gripped by his urgency. He’s shaking as he pushes his pants down as much as he needs to and then he’s slipping into her in one long stroke and Mal gasps in surprise. If she weren’t so wet already it would have hurt.

“Okay?” Arthur says, shaking as he holds himself up on one elbow, his other hand bunching up the blanket beside him.

“Yes,” Mal breathes and urges him on with her heels on the back of his thighs. He makes a strangled noise and thrusts into her, again and again, building up a rhythm.

“Mal,” he says almost reverently and he’s kissing her, hard while he's coming inside her, losing what little rhythm he had going. Mal has been touching herself throughout and she know it's only a little longer until she can follow him.

Arthur looks with wide eyes where he’s still inside of her, thrusting while he's still hard and she’s touching herself and Mal watches _him_ watching _her_ and the awestruck look on his face is what makes her come and clench around him beautifully.

The picknick blanket is a mess and Mal laughs and closes her eyes. Arthur lies beside her with an arm around her waist, idly playing with a seam on her dress.

“I thought you were sleeping with Eames,” he says, after they’ve been listening to the birds sing for a few minutes.

“I am,” she answers. “I told him I like you. He’s fine with it. Are you?”

“Just like that?” he asks.

“Just like that,” she replies.

That’s the part she was quietly worried about, but as it turns out, she didn’t have to. Arthur looks at her for a moment before shrugs and bites his lip. “No problem with me.”

“Good,” she says, satisfied.

Arthur and Eames soon after. She expected it to be awkward but Eames has turned up his charm to eleven, so it's a pleasant surprise when there is a cautious friendship established between the three of them.

They actually do get a lot of work done when they meet up, it's not all innuendo and sly glances. Dream technology is fascinating and they all are enraptured with it in different ways. That’s why they're here, after all.

They meet more and more often for drinks or when their research topics overlap and no one ever mentions that Mal is sleeping with both of them simultaneously but there's no hostility, so she supposes that’s good enough.

She sees Eames looking, though. Arthur is quite beautiful and he's as cheeky as Eames can be, even if they disagree quite a lot most times. They scoff and sneer back and forth, but their banter is toeing the line to almost flirtatious sometimes. She knows how Eames stands towards his attraction to the same gender, she doesn’t know for sure about Arthur.

Mal whispers into Eames’s ear the next time she’s with him, tells him what she did with Arthur that morning, asks him if he can still smell Arthur on her, can taste him as he licks into her pussy. She's never seen him breathe that hard for so long after they’re done and they make a plan to invite Arthur over.

Mal's flat is in a beautiful house; it's small and barely affordable. The walls are over a hundred years old and sometimes the hot water doesn’t work, but Mal is in love with it. There is something so charming about the mismatching furniture that makes the whole space cozy.

The sun has long set over the silhouette of the city and Eames opens up a second bottle of wine as Mal laughs at a story Arthur is telling. She’s between them on the too-small couch, barefoot and hugging her knees. Eames hands start wandering over her shoulders, her arms, up her thighs without real intent; more in teasing anticipation, as if they’re sharing a secret. They kind of are.

Arthur keeps his hands to himself the whole evening. He always does when it's the three of them. But now she thinks she just might help him along. She kisses Eames first, a dry, chaste kiss laced with a promise for _more_. Eames smiles wickedly into her mouth.

She sits up and turns to Arthur who has gone quiet. Not deterred, she slides a leg over his thighs so she’s straddling him. After a moment of hesitation, his hands settle on her hips, firm and sure. He has a silent question in his eyes but Mal leans forward and kisses him, openly, tilting his head to lick into his mouth.

_“Mal_ ,” he groans into her mouth, pulling her towards him.

The dress she’s wearing is blue and— “That’s the same dress I wore when we first fucked, do you remember? Right out in the open.” She kisses him again, slowly. “Anybody could have seen.”

Arthur exhales sharply, bunches up the material of her dress in his fingers, “I noticed.”

The windows are wide open, it's a hot night. It's too early for a fresh breeze to cool them all down and Mal can feel sweat running down her spine, on the back of her knees. Eames shifts closer, and that’s when Arthur tenses up, realizing they're _absolutely_ not alone right now.

Eames is close enough to touch, but he doesn’t. Not yet. Mal smiles at him before nosing Arthur's jaw and shifting her legs a bit. He's hard under her and she presses down. He stays quiet, and so does Eames.

Slowly, but with intent, she drags her hands down Arthur's chest, cups him over his pants. He gasps again and pulls her in by the neck, kissing her breathless. She keeps rubbing over his clothed cock, and his hand squeezes on the back of her neck. There it is, that furrow in his brow. She caresses it with her thumb and keeps kissing him. She starts to fumble with his belt and his button.

Suddenly, Arthur's hands grab both of her wrists and she freezes. He doesn’t look at her, his gaze is fixed somewhere behind her.

“Do you just— are you just going to watch?” Arthur grounds out. He's still pressing his forehead against Mal’s shoulder but the question is clearly aimed at Eames.

Eames mouth twitches. “I wouldn’t mind touching, but I’m more than fine with sitting here and enjoying the show.” His finger twitches, though, she can see it. God, the tension might snap at any moment and she's so wet already, almost from nothing.

Arthur's breath is making goosebumps rise on Mal's neck and she shivers. She’d have no qualms about it if Arthur wouldn’t want this, if he would want to stop; she's not a monster. But oh, oh! How glorious it could be, the three of them. She longs for it, wants to feel them both on her skin, their mouths on her, inside of her. Sweat and sound and laughter, all of it.

She feels greedy, as if she can't get enough. She _has_ both of them, had each of them for some time now but she can't stop thinking about what it would be like with both of them at the same time, all barriers gone.

They’ve been staying still for too long, she decides, so she carefully stands up and hooks her thumbs in her underwear, pulling it down under her dress. It’s glistening where it's soaked and she kicks it aside with her foot. Then, she moves back over Arthur and sits back down as if she hasn’t moved at all.

“ _Fuck._ ”

Arthur breathes like tries to steel himself and then he leans back, brings his hands down and fumbles to get his trousers open. His hands are shaky and he throws a quick glance at Eames before he pushes his pants down and Mal helps him along. His cock is red and hard and she touches him at the base and holds him still so she can sink down on him.

Eames sits there, quietly absorbing. Mal can feel that he’s staying as still as possible so as to not ruin anything right now. It's getting quite good, after all.

Arthur moans as Mal settles on him, as he's pushed up in her to the hilt. He bites her neck the right kind of hard and bucks up in quick, unconscious thrusts.

Mal brings both of her hands up to push down the dress over her breasts until they’re spilling free, bouncing in tandem with her thrusts. Arthur surges forward and pushes his face into them and Mal laughs, raking her hands through his hair.

Eames has moved closer; he’s sitting thigh to thigh with Arthur now, one hand thrown over the back of the couch behind Arthur. Mal’s skirt hides where she and Arthur are connected and she thinks Arthur is glad for that. He’s not an unsure person usually, nor is he shy or a prude, but she has a feeling this is the first time he’s having sex with more than one person present.

Hell, it's her first time doing something like this, too, even if some people wouldn’t believe her. She knows how she sounds and looks, does it on purpose when she wants to. Dark hair, sultry voice, French elegance.

Mal tilts Arthur's head up and kisses him, slowing her movements a bit before she breaks away from Arthur's lips and leans forward to catch Eames in a kiss. Her lips are wet with Arthur's saliva and Eames growls into her, bites her bottom lip sharply and it makes a spike of pleasure run up her spine like lightning.

Arthur's hands have slipped beneath her skirt to grab her bare hips, helping her grind forward, then up and down. She moves harder, steadies herself on Arthur's shoulders. Arthur leans back a little and the angle goes from good to _oh_.

“Ah, ah, _ah_ ,” she breathes after each thrust and the desire to close her eyes is strong, but she forces herself to look, because Eames has moved his head closer to Arthur's and Arthur isn't looking at her anymore. He's looking at Eames, tilted slightly to the side, with his lips parted.

Eames hums, it’s all quiet vibrations and then he puts his lips to Arthur's neck, featherlight. Then again. And again, and again until Arthur grabs Mal's butt and pushes her down harder. She goes with it, moaning and feeling her orgasm creep up on the horizon. Arthur fixes her with a gaze, his eyes are burning and his mouth is slack.

Mal runs a finger over his lips and they part so easily for her, the finger slips in without resistance. Eames makes a strangled noise beside her. Then, Mal smiles and pulls her finger out, resting it on Arthur's cheek, still wet, and she nudges him to the side, turns his head so that he’s face to face with Eames.

Arthur seems transfixed and for a moment, Mal feels like an outsider looking in, not an active participant. It's just a blink of an eye, then she sees Arthur's eyes dart down to Eames’ mouth and Eames smiles, licks his lips and moves in to press his lips to Arthur's. It's as if a dam broke loose, all heat as Arthur gasps into Eames’ mouth and Mal feels his cock twitch inside her.

“Oh,” she breathes, feeling one of Eames hands on her thigh for better stability probably, but it's so hot she feels like burning up. She brings her hand down to touch her clit with a fast, hard rhythm, she's too far gone for anything else. Arthur makes a mewling sound and Eames swallows it with his own mouth, pries Arthur open with his tongue and _god, god, god_ she's coming, can feel it deep inside her and it's so good, so fucking good and the tension flows out of her in waves, each one bringing her a deep satisfaction.

“Mal, oh god, oh _Mal_ ,” Arthur moans almost sobs, curling forward into her, snapping his hips up once, twice more and then he's coming inside her, she can feel the warmth of it. He's breathing hard, pressing his face into her neck and cradling her waist with his arms.

She meets Eames' eyes over where she rests her cheek on Arthur's head, gently carding her hand through his sweaty hair. Eames has his bottom lip between his teeth and his hand down his pants.

“I’ll go help dear Eames over there, yes?” she says to Arthur, tilting his head up with both of her hands to give him a gentle kiss. “He looks quite lonely,” she adds with a cheeky smile and a wink thrown at Eames. He gives her a quiet laugh and Arthur just nods and looks at her, says _yeah, alright, yeah_.

She uncurls Arthur's hands from around her and stands up on shaky legs. She’s still wearing her dress that’s bunched up around her middle and she feels quite silly, so she tries to find the zipper and let’s it drop down carelessly to the floor.

Now, fully naked, she stands before two pairs of searching eyes, moving up and down her body. She gives Arthur’s knee a last parting touch and moves to stand between Eames spread legs.

While she’s taken off of her dress, Eames had managed to get rid of his pants and underwear, now just sitting there in an open shirt. Eames puts his hands on the back of her thighs, and looks up at her as he pulls her closer, kissing her stomach from left to right.

“Stop it, I’m ticklish— _Eames,_ ” she laughs, pushing his head away playfully, and Eames gives her stomach a bite in retaliation, right above where the dark thatch of hair begins.

A sound from her right makes her eyes snap towards Arthur who watches them both with rapt attention. She gives him a smile and then pushes Eames back by his shoulders and climbs onto him.

“Hi,” he says against her mouth.

“Hello,” she breathes back, settling down more comfortably on his lap.

She feels a hand roaming up her thigh to her pussy where she’s wet with herself and Arthur's come. Eames runs his fingers through her folds and groans as he slips a finger inside her. It makes her pussy throb again and she’s right at the border of feeling too sensitive. She can easily come more than one time from being eaten out but getting fucked always made her oversensitive very fast.

Eames pulls his finger out and puts it in his own mouth, grinning and making an exaggerated slurping sound, holding eye contact. Mal feels herself blush hotly.

“Want a taste?” he asks Arthur, who makes a noise that sounds like it's been punched out of him. Eames smirks and slips his finger into Mal again, making her twitch around him, before lifting it up to Arthur's lips. Arthur leans forward, first holding Mal's eyes and then Eames', and laps up his own come and Mal's wetness from Eames’ finger.

It's one of the most arousing things Mal has ever seen and Eames must think so, too, because he swears under his breath and grips Mal's thighs to line his cock up with her. Mal slides down and then they’re fucking, moving against one another in a fast, practiced rhythm. She's so wet there’s a squelching sound that makes the back of her neck heat up in how _obscene_ it echoes in the room.

Eames thrusts up sharper than Arthur did, but he is also more desperate; Arthur and Mal already came once and Mal feels a second orgasm right around the corner.

“Can you come again?” Eames asks as if he can read her mind. She nods frantically, totally absorbed in chasing after her second orgasm and she keeps up the pace, she's right there, almost, almost, almost.

This time it's less like a wire snapping and more like a flood of warmth washing over her, making her pussy clench around Eames until she feels raw and oversensitive.

“I can't, _ah_ ,” she says, but Eames already knows, helps her lift herself up from Eames cock and settle down halfway on his thigh and the sofa. “Give me— give me a minute,” she says, breathing hard.

Eames kisses her hair, an absurdly gentle gesture in the midst of all the debauchery that’s going on.

When she feels vaguely like human being again, she reaches out to take a hold of Eames cock, stroking him a few times without preamble. Eames throws his head back with a groan, baring the muscles in his throat. Mal leans forward and kisses him there, just because she wants to. Because she can.

Mal shifts and feels a shudder run through her as she feels Eames' come trickle out of her, down the inside of her thigh. She cups herself with her other hand, just to feel it and Arthur sees and licks his lips. It gives her ideas, delightful ideas, but she watches Arthur look between her and Eames' crotch and has another brilliant idea.

Leaning towards Arthur slightly, she takes his hand, hold eye contact with him as she licks a broad stripe up his palm. She can taste the salty flavor of sweat and Arthur realizes what she wants him to do right as she pulls his had down to circle around Eames cock. She envelops Arthur's hand with her own and they both start to stroke Eames with wet palms.

“Jesus _fucking_ Christ,” Eames says, and it's five or six more strokes until he's coming over both of their hands. “Jesus Christ, what the fuck,” he says, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

Arthur leans back against the couch and closes his eyes, sighing shakily. “I can't believe we just— Christ,” he says. “I can't believe I just did that.”

Eames laughs, it's a warm and hearty sound and Mal can't help but smile at him. “Oh, darling. Arthur.” He leans towards Arthur and throws him a look full of mirth and promise. “There is so much more you could do with us.”

And Arthur, bright, smart Arthur only nods at them, looks wondrously between Mal and Eames.

Mal, for her part, wipes her hand on Eames discarded pants and lays back against the couch in a long, horizontal line, her feet thrown over both Eames and Arthur's laps. Her legs still twitch deliciously from time to time and the wetness on the inside of her thighs starts to feel less erotic and more like the sticky mess it is by the minute, but she revels in the feeling of fading ecstasy a while longer.

Mal looks at the relaxed faces of Eames and Arthur next to her and thinks, with a giddy feeling in her chest, _whatever happens, wherever I’ll go, whoever i'll meet, it's worth it. These two are worth it._

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [iwonderifthatisart](https://iwonderifthatisart.tumblr.com/).
> 
> And as always, I'd love to hear what you think in the comments!


End file.
